Please Don't forget
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Glinda looked at the silhouette of Kiamo Ko, the place where Elphaba, her Elphie had died. She didn't care that the rain was washing away her makeup, how could she? Every droplet of rain that landed on her skin reminded Glinda of Elphaba, every bead of what would've been pain… I won't forget you, Glinda, I'll come back for you I promise. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will never own Wicked, let's leave it at that. *Sad***

Glinda looked at the silhouette of Kiamo Ko, the place where Elphaba, her Elphie had died. She didn't care that the rain was washing away her makeup, how could she? Every droplet of rain that landed on her skin reminded Glinda of Elphaba, every bead of what would've been pain… Glinda pulled Elphaba's cloak around herself to shield her from the rain. She made sure the little green vile was with her and quickly pulled the hood over her face, so when she returned no one would wonder what had happened.

_How could they, even I wonder what happened._

Glinda found every step she took became more of a struggle, even so close to home. The mud was sticking to her shoes and threatening to make her prisoner. Her shoes were no longer white and sparkly, she remembers when she bought them, that one day with Elphie… finally she couldn't take it anymore, she took off the shoes and ran home with them still in her hands.

When she got to her room she collapsed on her bed, clenching the bottle next to her chest. "Oh Elphie, how were you so strong?" She knew she couldn't tell anyone what they had shared once. But she knew what she could do tomorrow.

The next day the first thing Glinda did was visit a stone mason, the best she could afford. With Elphaba's father, sister, and mother passed, who would make her a grave? Someone mourns the wicked. For her Glinda chose a simple stone, well, maybe not simple to most. It was marble with flecks of emerald in it.

"Specially occasion, Lady Glinda?" The stone mason had asked.

"Very, for a friend." Was all she said to him.

She privately bought the space in the local cemetery and got the stone engraved. _"Elphaba Thropp- beloved Sister, Daughter, Lover, Fighter, and Friend. _Glinda kneeled next to the stone once it was placed. She admired its strange beauty, like she had done for Elphaba. She looked around, no one. _Good_ she thought. She slowly pulled out a white lily and gently placed it in front of the marker and cried for a moment before returning home.

Later that night a woman and man are passing the cemetery. "Let's go in." The woman urges suddenly, and to her own surprise. "Why?" Asked the man as he offered her his hand. "I-I don't know, I have a feeling…" She started but drifted off. The man paused for a moment, thinking. "Okay, keep a watch out, though." "I will." She replied. She quickly finds Nessa's, her fathers, and mothers graves. All lined next to each other. She muttered a spell underneath her breath and a bunch of flowers appeared in the snow at the bottom of each grave. She smiled for the first time in days. The ending of the last name on a stone next to her mother's grave caught her eye it read- 'ropp' so she brushed off the snow and saw what it said.

Elphaba Thropp

Beloved Sister, Daughter, Lover, Fighter, and Friend.

Elphaba sank into the snow, silent tears running down her face. _I'm sorry Glinda, I promise we'll meet again_. Words couldn't explain what she felt. She _had _to find Glinda and tell her. Fiyero walked up to her and read the stone. "No, you can't, remember what we promised Fae. She can't know." Elphaba realized Fiyero knew her to well. She looked into her sorrowful eyes. "I know." She sighed as they walked away. But she looked back.

_I won't forget you, Glinda, I'll come back for you I promise._

**Please tell me what you think, honest opinion- or it'll never get better. I also just realized how different this one is than my first two, and I did them all in the same day. Mood swings maybe? Ha-ha. So, depending what reviews I get I may continue this- so if you like it press that nice little button down there!**

**Elphie your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Wicked, nor its characters, etc…**

"You're still not happy." Fiyero said once they got back to their house in- (why would I tell you? That's the point, isn't it?)

"I'm fine." But clearly Elphaba wasn't. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the full moon outside. It reminded her of Glinda and herself when they were at Shiz.

"_Hey! Elphie come out here a sec!" Glinda jumped up and down excitedly outside the dorm. Elphaba's curious side got the best of her. "Look at the full moon." Glinda had said. "Isn't it pretty?" Elphaba rested her arms on the railings. "Yea, I've never really looked at one before." Glinda stared at her. "Ooooh, so exciting, this is your first moon-gazing night!" And with that Glinda had given her a hug._

"Uh, Oz to Elphaba." Fiyero waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" She snapped and looked at him.

Fiyero looked slightly taken aback. "Was going to ask… if you wanted dinner?" He said pointing at himself than to Elphaba. "Yes, please Fiyero I'm sorry for snapping." He smiled and pulled a strand of hair on her face and put it behind her ear. "It's always okay."

Every night, since when she saw the grave she told herself- _'I will wait till Fiyero is asleep, and when he is I'll just check on Glinda.' _ But that was two years ago, tonight though, tonight was different. "I'm sorry, Yero." Elphaba kissed him on the forehead. He muttered something blinked and quickly fell back asleep.

Elphaba knew night was her only chance, between her cloak and the sky no one could see her on her broom. She used a spell to unlock the latch of the window that belonged to Glinda and stepped in silently before closing it again. Elphaba knelt down next to Glinda and watched as her chest slowly was rising and falling, she was still asleep. _'Good.'_ She didn't want to be tempted to talk to her. Elphaba didn't realize she left to late, the clock above Glinda's bed said- 5:42 am. Crap. She quickly gathered her things, her cloak and broom. Then she muttered the spell fast as possible. She could _not _let Glinda see her. _'What if Fiyero wakes up without me there?' _All the worst case scenarios of course went through her head.

Glinda sees her and doesn't realize who it is- calls guards.

Fiyero freaks out and goes looking for me- gale force captures him.

"Elphie?" She turned to see Glinda sitting up tiredly rubbing her eyes squinting. Elphaba ran to the window and jumped out, swiftly landing on her broom. She blinked away tears and began to head home.

To Glinda's disappointment, when she opened her eyes, she was gone. _Bad dream, bad dream._ She told herself, but she couldn't help the hurt in her heart that her Elphie was gone, for good.

**BAHAHAHHA I had half a mind to make a cliffy, decided eh. Tell me what you think- or I won't continue, and yes, I realize that these are very short, but it also means hopefully it won't take too much time to write them.**

**If you have any ideas feel free to tell me (: **

**Elphie your WWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_Oh no.' _was the first thing Elphaba thought when she saw Elphaba sitting outside. "Elphaba Thropp Tiggular, where have you been? It's dangerous! You have to be more careful especially since today's the day!" Elphaba was puzzled at the last part of what he said; she put down the bag of bagels she got as a cover up. "I went to go get breakfast- and today's what?" Fiyero sighed and stood up showing her the papers.

**SECOND ANNNIVERSARY OF THE WITCH'S DEMISE **

"Oh, what, so now it's a _holiday?"_ She threw the papers on the table once they gotten inside. She gritted her teeth and thought about Glinda. _'Poor girl, she has to give another speech about how happy she is about what had happened.'_

Fiyero waited long enough for Fae to cool off. "Fae, _Elphaba_, where have you really been." She swore and muttered under her breath. "What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. She bit on her lip. "I went to see Glinda." She glared at him for a moment, than with her arms crossed she looked out the window. Fiyero frowned, he hated when Fae was mad at him.

"Did she talk to you?"

"…no, she was asleep."

"Good."

Elphaba lost it at that. "Why is that good? She deserves to know! Do you know how much _pain _she's in! Especially today, I'm surprised she does it."

"Elphaba, she was my friend too. I miss her too, but we've got to be strong, tell you what, it's a cold day anyway. You can wear a hood and we'll watch her speech from far to see how she does. How does sound?" Fiyero at that point was on one knee next to her, grabbing the chair she was sitting on. She felt guilty, and she knew he was right. "Okay. Thank you, Yero." He nodded and walked to the room. "Go get ready, we have to go soon. It's a morning thing."

Glinda was unhappy, she dabbed away the tears and put on her makeup. _'Why'd I have to have that dream this morning?'_ There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, keeping her voice steady."

"Lady Glinda, it's time."

She smiled the most convincingly she could. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

She walked outside and put on her best smile and said her trademark line. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" and with that there were many cheers and chants from the people below.

"She's hilarious isn't she Elph-"

But Elphaba wasn't there. '_Oh shit.' _He thought, and there was a note. ON HIS SHOULDER. How the hell did he not see?

_Sorry Fiyero, going Glinda. Go home, please. I promise I'll be back._

He obliged, after the celebration was over he went. It was against everything in his heart but he knew she would bite his head off. He also knew that that was one of the things that annoyed her about him, he didn't listen very well. _'Ok, Fae, you better not need me.' _

Glinda walked into her room, which was dark. She turned on the lights and closed the door, wiping away the silent tears. That's when she was aware of someone behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked whoever it was there was behind the curtain. She trembled slightly. '_What was wrong with her?'_

"Glinda, Glinda, really- stop over reacting." Elphaba stepped out; her kind warm eyes were tearing up as she pulled her friend into a hug.

**So, what do you think? I had fun writing this chapter the most I think. Review if you want to see more!**

**Elphie your WWW**

**PS: Ideas are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwhahaha, hey sorry for the delay between chapters, busy with school and extra-curricular stuff, yea I hope you guys understand I hope this is worth it. (I realize this is still very short, sorry.) (:**

"Sweet Oz! Elphie! I must be dead, what happened?" Glinda managed to splutter after she pulled away from Elphaba's hug.

"Uh…" Not exactly the reaction that Elphaba had expected.

"I must have been assassinated, but I'm not that bad!" She sat down frowning trying to figure out what happened. "Glin, you're not dead." Elphaba chuckled and pulled her fingers through Glinda's hair why she thought about what she had said.

"…So you're not dead either?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"I knew that you'd say that."

Glinda pouted at her and shifted around to look at the wall on the other side. Elphaba sighed and looked around, picking up the little green bottle that seemed a lifetime ago she had hid under her pillow at Shiz. It still read faintly 'Miracle Eli-'. "You kept it." Elphaba was faintly surprised. "Of course I did!" She stifled a sniffle and turned back to Elphaba. There was an odd silence. "So… where have you been?" She was prepared for this and carefully answered her, "With Fiyero." Glinda nodded gently and started to think of their days at Shiz. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps racing down the hall way towards them. Glinda looked desperately to Elphaba "Elphie, quick hide!" She whispered to Elphaba just as the guard burst in. "Lady Glinda the Witch- There she is, get her!" The guard yelled to the others behind him once he saw 'the Witch'. Elphaba didn't fight the guards grip, knowing it would cause more trouble than it was worth.

"LET HER GO!" Glinda shrieked, "Do you think I'm _stupid, _Loy, I would've called for you had it been necessary!"

The probable head guard named Loy managed to answer once he recovered from the sharpness in Glinda's voice. "Yes, yes my lady it's just…" He trailed off trying to think of something to say.

"Just _what_; I'm too weak to defend myself?"

"No, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but please if you need us," he casted a wary glance at Elphaba "call us, we'll be ready."

They both watched them go, and as the door closed Elphaba wait till the sound of their footsteps faded to turn to Glinda. "How'd they know?" It wasn't much of a question though, it was a sign Elphaba needed to leave. She didn't wait for Glinda's answer. "Glinda, I should leave, like now. The guards know; it won't be long till the public finds out. I can't endanger you like that."

But Glinda grabbed her wrist.

"Not again, please no. I don't want this to be how it _always_ ends." Tears were brimming in her blue eyes, Elphaba knew she didn't mean what she said earlier, she always knew. "This isn't the end though, Glin. I'll come back, I swear." Elphaba smiled faintly at her, but she was sad too, and she couldn't guarantee that they'd meet again, especially with her reputation. But Glinda understood what was left unspoken and nodded towards the window.

"Go than, you're making it harder by staying." Elphaba knew she didn't look at her because she didn't want to see her cry, but she didn't care. She pulled Glinda into a hug. "Get over it, you'll be fine."

"Bye, Elphie."

"Good-bye, Glinda."

And with that Elphaba gave Glinda one last smile before jumping out the window with her broom.

Elphaba wasn't surprised to see Fiyero outside- again- waiting for her. He stood up as soon as he saw her.

"How did it go?"

Elphaba smiled internally and said, "Couldn't have been better."

**So yes, I hope you enjoyed it. Sadly it was the last chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it, but since it was requested I'll write another chapter of Tiggular Gets Tutored- I think.**

**Please Review!**

**Elphie your WWW**


End file.
